All I Want For Christmas Is Drew!
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: Parody again! Seventh one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. AU. May apparently has been hiding a talent for singing from her family. Will Misty get May to go on stage? Or will May crash and burn?


Author's Note: This is the seventh one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. In the last one, Drew is revealed to have left Hoenn &amp; is in Kanto. Ash has cut off contact so he can get ready to face the current Pokémon master. This parody may be better; or not. I don't own the song, but May is one of the only characters I can hear with Mariah Carey's singing voice. Let's continue, shall we? Italics is May singing.

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas is Drew!**

(May's P.O.V.)

The music starts again, but it's a different song.

"Hey Rald, can you show me what your Mantine knows?" Misty asks.

Rald scans Mantine on his Pokédex &amp; nods.

"Sapph, can you ref?" I turn &amp; notice her making out with Ruby.

Rald face palms, but brightens as Wally offers to do it.

"May, this might look familiar. Try not to dwell on it," Wally states.

"This is a demo between Emerald &amp; Misty. Both sides are using one Pokémon each," Wally states. Not a lot of people know Rald's hometown.

"Mantine!" Rald says.

"A Mantine, huh. It's been a while since I faced one. Since that's the case, go, my steady, Corsola!" Corsola. I forgot Misty had a Corsola.

"Brendan, do you think Rald knows what he's doing?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Rald, the first attack is yours!" Misty states.

"Okay, I'm not holding back!" he counters.

"I wouldn't want you to," Misty smirks.

"Mantine, Bullet Seed!" Rald's using a Grass type move. Corsola is half Rock-type.

"Corsola, let's go with Ancient Power!" Misty commands.

Now I remember! I zone out, ignoring the battle for a while.

* * *

(Flashback. Olivine City Contest. May's P.O.V.)

"Butterfree, return," Drew said.

"Beautifly, that was great. Return," I recalled my Beautifly. The special guest judge was Jasmine, the gym leader.

"Drew &amp; May are down to one Pokémon. This is where the action counts. Choose wisely," she said.

"Tyrogue, it's up to you," Drew said to the cute baby Pokémon.

'I can't play soft, although if Tyrogue was going for cuteness, it'd get first prize.'

"Skitty, Attract!"

"Use Rock Smash &amp; then go for Fake Out!" Drew commanded.

"Skitty, Blizzard!"

As Blizzard was hitting Tyrogue, Tyrogue was able to land a hit on Skitty.

The buzzers went off &amp; Jasmine said, "Skitty is unable to battle, which means the winner of the Olivine City ribbon is Andrew Reynolds from LaRousse City!"

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Emerald's Mantine is unable to battle &amp; the battle goes to Misty!"

I'm happy for both my friends, but I feel so bad about Rock Smash.

"May. May. Heat Badge to May," Flannery says.

"Oh, hi Flannery," I slowly say to the Lavaridge gym leader.

"You look bummed. It's because of what happened in Olivine, isn't it?" she asks.

"Flannery, don't bring that up. For Groudon's sake, that was a devastating blow," Roxanne says.

"Rock Smash must be the most powerful Rock-type move, right Roxanne?"

Roxanne looks at me &amp; then a familiar voice says, "No, but that'd be fun."

I see Tate &amp; Liza.

"Rock Smash is a Fighting-type move. I'll show you, after you do something," Tate says.

Misty does another performance &amp; Liza beams.

"Ooh, I hope they're recording," Flannery exclaims as Misty walks down the stairs.

The music starts as I get a surge of confidence. I'm so nervous, but I apparently don't show it.

* * *

"_I'm not asking much for Christmas, there's only one thing I need, make my dream come true, all I want for Christmas is Drew," _I start. I feel the music swell inside me.

"_Capsules, charms &amp; many seals are fine, but you're the one thing on my mind. I can see the roses have been for me. Lots of ramen would be nice, but then you'd have to pay the price. I want more than what you'd know, don't let the moment go. I'm not bein' super greedy, I put this as my Christmas sweetie; I want more than what you buy. So make my dream wish come true, cause all I want for Christmas is Drew. Yeah-yeah, cause baby all I want for Christmas is Drew!"_

The crowd goes wild &amp; Ruby is the first to hug me. Max rolls his eyes.

"I'm not surprised that May wants her boyfriend for Christmas," he states.

"Max, didn't you tell me that there was a girl _you _felt special about?" Misty playfully teases.

"I don't know what you're talking about Misty. I think you might have a little water behind your ears," my brother tries to avoid it as a ball on his belt opens.

"Kirlia, get back in your ball!" Max pleads. Kirlia uses Psychic on Max.

"So it's _one_ girl. Girls, minus Sapphire &amp; my mom are gross!" I watch Kirlia get angrier &amp; it seems like Kirlia's ready to strike.

"Lunatone, Psybeam!" Liza says. She's quick on her feet.

"What's wrong with Kirlia? What'd I say?" Max's Grovyle looks mad.

"Kirlia is a girl. Max, you really overthink things sometimes," Wally states nonchalantly.

"May, I'm so proud of you," my dad hugs me.

"Misty, thank you so much," he says.

"Don't thank me Norman. I think May just needed a bit of a kick. So Tate, why do you want to battle May so badly?"

Tate goes to a red square &amp; Brendan hands Wally the mic.

"Folks, this is a true bonus. This is a battle between Tate of Mossdeep &amp; May of Petalburg. Both trainers will use one Pokémon each. However, this is no ordinary battle. Allow me to demonstrate." He hands the mic to Brendan &amp; Sapph &amp; Ruby show up.

Sapph has a Mega glove as opposed to my Mega Ring; Ruby has it in a pendant.

"Rono!" Sapphire's Aggron.

"Rara!" Ruby's Gardevoir.

"Rono, I've ad you since you were a little Aron. Now, let's show em your true strength &amp; Mega Evolve!" Sapphire rubs her Key stone &amp; Aggron begins to transform.

"Rara, ever since you were a Ralts, you were destined for greatness &amp; beauty. Mega Evolve!" Ruby smiles.

I look at them in shock.

"Ai Rube, the foist move goes to ya," Sapph teases.

"Gladly. Mega Gardevoir, begin charging Will-o-Wisp!" Ruby commands.

"Rono, Iron Defense!" Sapph fakes a yawn.

"Will-o-Wisp, full power!" Ruby shouts.

"Rono, Iron Tail to get out of the way," she nods for me to watch.

"Now end it with ya best Aerial Ace!" she finishes.

Gardevoir returns back to her normal form.

"The winners are Sapphire &amp; Rono!" Brendan states.

* * *

"So May, you up for it?" Tate asks.

"I guess," I say.

Tate has Mega Gardevoir ready to go.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" I say. I take a deep breath, aware of what Pixilate does.

"Blaziken, as a Torchic, there were times that you &amp; I were unsure about things. As you evolved into Combusken, you gained more confidence. I never expected you to evolve with Blaze. I've seen your strengths &amp; you've seen mine. Blaziken, Mega Evolve!" Blaziken begins to transform as Misty takes a call.

"May, you get the first attack," Tate shouts.

"We'll start off with Mega Kick!" I command.

Tate grins &amp; says, "Absorb that energy &amp; go for Double Team!" I face palm, remembering that Mega Kick is a Normal-type move.

As I'm thinking, Tate says, "Okay, charge up for Disarming Voice!" Mega Gardevoir lets out a shrill.

I cover my ears &amp; notice Blaziken charging in for an attack I haven't used in a while.

"Counter Overheat with Dream Eater!" Tate says. Dream Eater? I've only seen it once; Harrison showed me with his Hypno. There's a blinding light &amp; it's clear who won.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, which means Tate &amp; Mega Gardevoir are the winners!" Tate cheers, but takes the mic.

"This marks the first Mega evolution battle by a Hoenn Gym leader. I encourage all the regional gym leaders to summon their strength &amp; test the bonds with their Pokémon. I couldn't have asked for a better battle &amp; I was proud to do it with Petalburg's princess, May Maple," Tate says, handing me the mic.

"I encourage all coordinators &amp; trainers to do the same. I'm used to losing, but it was an honor to battle Tate. We bond with our Pokémon to get strong. So who knows? You'd be surprised at the bonds you share," handing the mic to Brendan.

I look for Misty &amp; Tate says, "Liza, you were right. I didn't think of Speed Boost." Liza says, "Well, it's a rare one in itself. May was a lucky girl to know it."

"Wait, Speed Boost _isn't_ a move?" Liza &amp; Tate are the closest gym leaders to me in age. Tate goes to Misty.

"May, you've shown your strength. You've made strides of your own &amp; you should be proud," Liza says.

"How come I didn't cover my ears with Disarming Voice?"

"Disarming Voice varies on trainer &amp; Pokémon. May, we're going to Sinnoh," Misty states.

"Then that means we get to see all the landmarks. I can show you where I Glaceon evolved." I cheer.

Misty smiles.

"Ai Misty, I'll let ya in on a secret," Rald says.

Rald signals for me to come, too.

"Da current masta is preparing to battle Ash," he grins.

* * *

(Later that night. May's P.O.V.)

"Bye Sapph, Rube!" I hug my brother &amp; his girlfriend.

"Hey Rald, are you going to show me what your Sceptile can do?" Max asks.

"Maybe, Maxwell. Ai May, didn't ya get a gift for Max?" **(A/N: Yes, I decided to make 'Max' short for 'Maxwell'.)**

"I do. Happy birthday," handing Max a ball that I got, but already contains my new team mate.

"It's a Net Ball! Wait, I thought I saw you catch your Swablu in this one."

I take out my Net Ball, revealing my newly-evolved Altaria.

"May, come on, the boat's gonna leave!" I hug my family &amp; join Misty.

I watch Misty dial her gear.

"Hi, is this Professor Rowan's lab? Yes, I'm one of Leaf's friends. You're Lucas, right?"

Lucas Rowan?

"Dawn not going shopping is a first. Leaf's not writing? Yeah, we're en route to Sinnoh. Tell Wake to wait. Okay," she disconnects.

"Who's Wake? I only met Candice of the Snowpoint Gym," I tell Misty.

"Crasher Wake. Most of us just call him Wake. According to Lucas, Dawn hasn't gone shopping &amp; Leaf hasn't been writing."

As we go into our cabin, there's a note.

"To Misty, from Ash. It's today's date!"

She also has a note that says, "To May, from Drew."

Misty reads first.

"Dear Misty, I'm sorry I upset you. I've been training with Blue &amp; Green lately. I just finished training with Red &amp; Yellow. I'll be training with Marquis Andrew H. Reynolds. Pikachu &amp; I miss you both. Love from your friend, Grand Duke Ashton W. Ketchum. PS, I didn't know you could sing like that." Misty's face turns crimson.

"Dear May, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I was asked to be in an exhibition three way with Harley &amp; Solidad in Unova. I took pictures &amp; Harley proposed to Solidad. An old friend of Ash's got our contest battle on video. I've heard you sing, but Ruby never mentioned your skill. If you're reading this right now, then that means I'm a Marquis &amp; I'm training with Ash. Andrew Hayden Reynolds III. PS, congrats on defeating Wallace &amp; Juan." My face paled.

At least half of us are happy.

**Author's Note: I'll touch on Leaf &amp; Dawn briefly in the next one-shot. This is the second to last musical one-shot. We'll also check in on Paul &amp; Gary. Yes, I've decided to make Ruby May's brother &amp; Sapphire as Brendan's sister. Mantine can learn Bullet Seed. PM me with any guesses on Ash's middle initial, or just leave a review.**


End file.
